


The Wink

by Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex



Category: Doctor Who, Goats - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Freckles, Gay Drunk Action, Goats, Implied Goats, M/M, So many goats, Tentative Goat Sex, Underage Goat Action, Warning : triggering eye sex, coaty mccoaterson, napping koalas, sexshop nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex/pseuds/Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex
Summary: legalize pot





	The Wink

In a gay bar far far away there was a man. But it wasn’t a man. It was a Man. He ordered one of those cocktails with umbrellas in them. He never quite understood why the umbrellas. Maybe the umbrellas shouldn’t be, but here they were. Some days Jack felt a little bit like those umbrellas. He was not quite a man but he was a Man. And upon all this umbrellaesque manhood entered a freckle. 

Many freckles actually. It was the freckliest freckle to ever freckle. And it made Jack feel a little less like one of those umbrellas. And then the freckle uttered a sound that reminded him of a baby walrus staring at the wind. Jack ignored the sudden, and then all of a sudden freckle said:

“I have green eyes too”

Jack could barely utter a bitchface. Where had his sass gone? It later turned out that, just like the walrus, it was very much stirring at the wind indeed.

The freckle freckled. 

“You do” Jack finally nunned, just like a nun.

The drunk guy with a lot of real estate and occasional color pencils, who usually came every tuesday for the local Jager cupcakes, shipped them, somehow he dropped doz lines :  
Like a nun Dean, touched for the very first time.  
And then he dropped Mike. Poor Mike.

“This coffee’s hot” Dean.  
“Thank you”.

“Really though, I have green eyes”  
“Yes, but I have coat.” replied Jack replied as a reply.

Dean blushed. He liked coats as he was a sick fuck as a result of his constant beatings from his father as a child. He had issues. 

Jack didn’t know coats could be so abusive. He wanted to raise goat awareness. He wanted to raise goats. 

Dean liked goats, again sick fuck because he was never hugged as a child. He remembered. 

Sass interrupted because Dean was being a whiny bitch.

“Your coat is pretty long and robust.” Dean

“Your freckles are counterclockwise. I like the edginess.” 

Dean liked edges and coats and goats and Jack.

Jack liked goats too. 

Something passed between them, a drunk guy probably. They liked it. 

They couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other, it was starting to burn their corneas. But Jack never blinked. He was a Jack of all trades. 

Dean didn’t. He was very ripped in eye sex. 

“Do you prefer goats or coats?” Asked Jack questioningly.

“Yes.” Smoothly Dean smoothed. 

They blinked with only one eye. They winked, specifically. They found each other so dank. 

The drunk guy was dipping his dippy dips in a nearby dip. 

“OTP” He vigorously whispered.

And the umbrellas sunk but their ship never did, so frustrating. But dank all the same.

Why doesn’t trust anyone the ever cake? 

They didn’t want to feel, and so they would wink, 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> legalize pot


End file.
